


The Perfect Son's Diary 2

by Agent C (arh581958)



Series: The Perfect Son's World [4]
Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternative Universe - Human, Forced Marriage, M/M, alternative universe - no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Agent%20C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phillip Coulson has spent the last eighteen years of his life being groomed as his parent's prized asset. He's just met his fiance, Barney Barton, only to realize that he's fallen in love with his soon to be younger-brother-in-law, Clint Barton. What is an Alpha to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Son's Diary 2

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Historical inaccuracies.

_Everything is wrong, so wrong. He is not my intended but he is perfect. His eyes dance with the light, his unabashed laughter echoes the room, and he dances without care to the world. My god, I yearn to touch him. It is my most primal desire to touch him. To feel his skin quiver beneath my fingers, feel his heat radiate on my tongue, to make him moan and beg and--_

"Phil?" _Another voice derails my thoughts. It is my intended, looking up at me through half-lidded lashes. He stands just below my eyes with rich cocoa tresses and deep blue eyes. In ma y ways he is beautiful like a dark rose. His height and his stance is faultless. I can see my father's approving gaze and mother's triumphant laughter. Together Charles and I exude power and nobility. We look like we were made for each other. But my insides tell me it is wrong._

_He continues to look at me and waits. I can tell that he is well-trained. He knows not to offer because it is yet to be his place. He is so polite. My manners dictate that it is I who should initiate._

"Would you please be so kind as to indulge me with a dance?"

_I offer him my hand. Shyly, he reaches out and takes it. The first touch of our skin is not as I fantasized. Though his fingers are soft, I feel like there is something missing--I spark. I have waited for this day, maybe not this soon, but that my intended would ignite a protectiveness within me. I dreamed that when we touched, everything would pale in comparison. But alas, it does not._

_He gives me a meek smile--small and docile. It is composed and carefully measured. I drape my hand across his back. It is warm on my fingers but I find that I am yearning for fire. We dance in perfect step and in perfect rhythm like we practiced this moment. He twirls with flawless grace, lowers his head submissively, and offers his neck to me. We have started the mating dance, it seems._

_However despite the display, my thoughts are not on him. My mind wanders across the room, to the dishevelled blonde boy who twirls like there is no tomorrow. I hear his laughter ringing in my ears and it makes my blood sing. He is messy, uncoordinated, and carefree. In the corner of my eye, I catch a glimpse of Barton Sr.'s disapproving growl. But there is no restraining the boy's joy. His exuberant is contagious!_

"Clint! Watch where---!" _My intended rushes. I feel him tugging my arms in another direction but he is too late. At first I feel a pressure on my side then it is like the air was knocked out of my lungs. We stumble and fall. I growl without thought. On instinct, I reach out and pull. Protect and keep safe! I only realize my mistake but it is too late._

_There is mild hysteria in the crowd._

_The floor is cold on my back. Two voices grunt from above me. Two bodies are cuddles to my chest. One feels so right while the other feels completely wrong. I crane my head upward. Two pairs of eyes peer up at me. Both with some kind of fear._

"I will not reject you." _I croak out gently. My head is still humming with a dull pain. In all honesty, I do not know who the words are intended for. I do not make any clarifications; whether it be for the boy vying my attention or the one who inexplicably has it, my mind is too hazed to tell._

_I push myself upward, forcing myself to sit without pushing the pair brothers off my lap. They are both undeniably  beautiful in their own distinct way. The older Charles has an air of elegant sophistication. I can tell he was raised to be the crown jewel of his family's pride, just like. How many Alphas have courted him? No doubt they are countless. Yet in the younger I am drawn not to him but to his younger brother. It is wrong, so wrong. But I want to catch this untamed beauty for my own._

"Charles" _I say, respectfully offering my first hand to my intended. He cautiously takes my hand and smiles up to me. I smile back, hoping it doesn't look to ingenuine. I glance down. No one has offered help. No one dares to draw near a new couple's private space._

"Clinton" _I say with much effort to hold my voice steady. My alpha senses do not fail me. The younger Barton looks up me with a sheepish, somewhat shy, smile. It is different from the teeth-eating grins from the balcony._

"It's just Clint." _He tells me._

"Clint" _I absently repeated. My own voice echoes in my head. Clint. Clint. Clint. It's perfect._

_He takes my hand and I have to remind myself to breathe. It's the spark. I think back to how our fingers barely brushed along the cigarette. Now that I've touched his skin, the urge is faint but it blossoms across my skin. His nostrils flare for a moment and tightens the grasp on my hand. I curl my own fingers, lightly scrapping on his wrist._

_It seems like forever but it is over too soon when I haul him up to stand._

"Clint, you fool!" _My intended whispers strictly. It was meant to be soft but I am too close to miss it._ "You're being an embarrassment. Father will have your head. For one night couldn't you behave?"

"Barney! All eyes are on you anyway. People don't really care what I do!"

"Clinton!" _A third voice breaks in. I am vaguely aware of Barton Sr. approaching. A growl rips through my throat before I am aware of it. Possessiveness balls in my stomach. The older Alpha is quick to step back. I retract my aggressive stance almost instantly as I come back to myself._

"Mr. Barton, I--I apologize for the rudeness. This has, I have never done this before." _I bit my tongue as I stammer in embarrassment. I lower my gaze. I do not want to see father's disappointed face or mother's shocked expression. No, that's a lie. I do not want to see rejection in Clinton's face. I force my eyes away from the Barton  brothers._

_I am a disgrace. I am unworthy. I am---_

_A deep throaty laugh breaks through the crowd. I snap my head up to see Barton Sr. with his head thrown back in laughter. Moments later, I hear my father's equally loud laughter follow. I blink as if I am frozen. What?_

_Barton Sr. pats me on the shoulder._ "Finally an Alpha willing to challenge me! _" He says._ "I am proud you've so blatantly shown interest in my boy. Frederick!" _He calls toward father._ "Did you hear him growl?"

_Am I hearing this right? He's actually laughing? There must be some mistake. I acted without etiquette._

"Phillip." _Fathers calls me_ "Mother and I are proud. It seems are choice was good. We did not expect you to become attached as early as this."

_But before I can correct him and before I can dispute all their misassumptions, both men are talking to each other connivingly. I feel a prickle beneath my skin._

"It's decided!" _Barton Sr. announced._

"Charles will stay with us for the holidays. It is rare for arranged couples to have such chemistry. It seems something in the young Mr. Barton has awaken your Alpha instincts. It's the first time I've heard you use your growl in public, Phillip! We must keep you together so your hormones can adapt to each other and hopefully help progress the future bond." _Fathers tells us._

"Clinton will join his brother. An omega must never be in an Alpha's house alone." _At Barton Sr.'s words, I pale. I barely stop the grimace on my face as the sinking feeling in my stomach grows._

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this part should be written in Phil's perspective. Because, yeah, having this written in third person seems boring to me.


End file.
